eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Words of Zebuxoruk
next to , up the red teleporter in the }} Book Text It is my intention to record the events I have witnessed that all mortals may be given an understanding concerning the fabric of reality that we now find ourselves in. Those who were with me in that hour would have no recollection of this most important event transpiring around them. If they do have a remembrance then it is as a fleeting touch upon the mind, as if it were a feather drifting within thought, unable to lay hold upon with a hand of understanding. For the minds of mortals are a mysterious thing, even to those that make claim upon their creation. And so it came to pass that the races of Norrath gathered together in the place where time cannot be measured for it was time itself, both no time and all times at once. And here did they seek me that I may give them knowledge that I had obtained that was forbidden by the gods of Norrath. But this knowledge I have not recorded upon these pages as it is for another recording for another time and another place. And so I make a writing concerning the events that transpired upon my liberation from stasis at the hands of these mortals. As I was to impart my forbidden knowledge to them the Matron of the Art, even Druzzil Ro, manifested herself before us and forbade me to share my knowledge with them saying 'Zebuxoruk, my student I cannot allow this to happen. If you were to escape from another prison the will and power of the gods will have been compromised!' Addressing me she also spake saying 'I must set things back to how they were before you and these mortals arrived here, I believe that you cannot understand this and I am sorry.' And in so saying weaved her incantation that these mortals' time as well as my own would be returned to the place of her appointment. However, this was not all that transpired. For I beheld the fabric of time that all beings travel upon unfurled before me as a scroll of exquisite parchment. And I beheld that the parchment neatly tore in twain at that moment of the Matron's command, but not as two parts of a whole but as two wholes of the same whole each containing the same words and symbols and they continued on as before, completely unaware of one another. I then watched as one of the parchments curled upon itself for the space of time appointed by the Matron of the Art so that the parchment did not continue forward for the space of several hours before once again continuing on before me. And it came to pass that the two parchments continued on before me into parts I could no longer see, one traveling before the other and the words and symbols upon them both began to change, slightly at first but more and more profoundly as they continued on. And the space of time between them was the very same number of hours that was the appointed time of the Matron. And all this I saw before my loss of consciousness and subsequent reawakening. I now must make an end to this writing not knowing which of the fabrics of time I now find myself upon. Is it the one that the Matron made curl upon itself? Is it the one that continued on with the changing words and symbols? Or could I be on both, the one part having no knowledge of the other? In the end it may matter not but for the sake of knowledge and wisdom I have written this now so that this event may be remembered. Credits